finalfantasy_crystalchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Food
Food in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series are used as healing items. In the later games they brought potions to use for HP instead of food like the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. However though, the food is still around to restore HP and SP. The player can purchase items at shops in towns. They can also obtain them from treasure chests and monsters. Each character can carry up to 64 items. Food * 'Meat- '''Restores HP and temporarily boosts player's strength. * '''Fish- '''Restores HP and temporarily boots player's strength. * '''Striped Apple-' Restores HP and temporarily boots player's magic. * 'Cherry Cluster-' Restores HP and temporarily boots player's magic. * 'Star Carrot-' Restores HP and temporarily boots player's defense. * 'Round Corn-' Restores HP and temporarily boosts player's defense. * 'Rainbow Grapes-' Restores HP and temporarily boots player's magic. Seeds * 'Fruit Seed -' Grows Striped Apple, Rainbow Grapes, or Cherry Cluster. * 'Vegetable Seed -' Grows Gourd Potato, Round Corn, or Star Carrot. * 'Strange Seed -' Random fruit or random vegetable. * 'Wheat Seed -' Bannock Bread, Flour, or Wheat. * 'Flower Seed -' Grows nothing and is just for gift giving. Other Food * 'Bannock Bread -' Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Restores 1 heart. * 'Milk -' Can be purchased by Merchants or given to by family when a Cow is purchased from Fields of Fum. Restores 1 heart. * 'Spring Water -' Can be purchased by Merchants or found in dungeons. Restores 1 heart. * 'Strange Liquid -' Purchased by a Merchant in Shella or found in dungeons. Restores 1 or 2 hearts. * 'Wheat -' Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. * 'Flour -' Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In Ring of Fates food cannot be carried or purchased. They appear in dungeons after defeating an enemy and are immediately consumed by characters once picked up. They restore 80, 100, or 120 HP or SP depending on Tribe and type of food. Clavats are the best users of Food; all items in Ring of Fates restore 100 HP/SP when eaten by them. * 'Round Corn -' Restores HP * 'Striped Apple -' Restores SP * 'Cherry Cluster -' Restores SP * 'Rainbow Grapes -' Restores SP * 'Star Carrot -' Restores HP * 'Gourd Potato -' Restores HP Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In My Life as a King, food that appeared in past games do not make appearances but are mentioned by the Padarak Citizens after shopping at the Bakery or sometimes the Emporium. * Striped Apple Bun * Striped Hot Pie * Rainbow Croissant * Round Corn Bun * Star Carrot Favorites In the menu, it shows what kinds of food according to the player's likes and dislikes. With the player's favorites, at the top and dislikes at the bottom. The more the player likes a certain food, the more HP it restores when they eat it. Depending on what the player eats, their tastes may change over time. Gallery Gourd Potato.png Rainbow Grapes.png Round Corn.png Star Carrot.png Spring Water.png Cherry Cluster.png Fish.png Flour.png Strange Liquid.png Milk.png Meat.png Seed.png Category:Items